It's a Strange Thing
by Jackson
Summary: Shion and Kotori meet up, and things just aren't working out the way we'd like them to. Perhaps they'll chance upon some good fortune at some point in time. XD
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

Shion was walking back to his house. He was utterly exhausted. He had college and a full time job, on top of it all he had to care for his final living family member, his mother. He hadn't grown up the way most guys his age had. He had a lot more experiences...most of them were painful ones...but he had them none-the-less. Shion's mother, in fact, was not his real mother. Shion had been adopted by her when he was nine, and before being adopted he had lived at the orphanage where he had been abandoned at the ripe age of two days old. He didn't get the chance to goof off like others his age, he never had been.

He walked everywhere, unable to afford any luxuries. All his money went to his schooling and ill mother whom insisted that he stay in college. Shion was quite a handsome man, his mother knew this, but she also recognized his potential for knowledge. She saw her own end drawing near and declared that her final wish would be for Shion to graduate from school and do what made him happy. Shion did not really understand what happiness was. He knew love for that was all his adoptive mother had ever shown for him; unconditional love. He had been happy, but the pain drastically outweighed whatever happy memories he might have once possessed.

As usuall, he was walking home from his college, he never really messed around or played with anyone. He was serious about everything because everything he did required him to be so. He could not goof off at work nor at school, and his mother's health was constantly weighing on his shoulders. He was scared for her death, he didn't know how he would handle it. He was worried that she would die alone while he was at school or at work. Sometimes the thoguht was so empowering that he could not focus on his duties. He sighed and continued on his journey home.

'Only a few more miles' Shion thought to himself. Suddenly, from out of no where a girl ran out from an alley way. She ran right into Shion. She fell backwards on the ground, bouncing off of him. Shion was startled, but meerly took a step back. She was dressed in a blue sunflowered dress that showed her shoulders, the skirt fell only to her knees. She looked up at Shion with a frightened expression on her face and tears streaking her cheeks. Her brown hair fell down onto her tan shoulders with little effort.

"Hey! She's over here!"

Shion looked up to see a man running down the alley the girl had just come from. The girl jumped up and started to move into a run. The man jumped and grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall. She hit the ground hard. Another man came up and straddled the girls back to hold her down, his knees on her arms. Shion was confused, but his instincts were screaming at him to do something. The girl was trying to get away, still crying.

"Excuse me." Shion said, he was becoming angry. 'Why am I so angry, I don't know why they are doing this, for all I know she could be a convicted criminal.' he mentally yelled at himself. Either way, he kickedthe man, who was sitting on her, off. As soon as the first man was off his foot immediately collided with the second.

The girl sat up, and stared at Shion. The two men were knocked out and Shion looked down at her, then held his hand down to her in an offering to help her up. At first she didn't seem to trust him, she gave his hand a skeptical look. But as if in contradiction to her look she cautiously put her smaller hand into his. As their hands met, Shion gave her a gentle look. Her hand was warm, something about her look and touch relaxed something in him. He pulled her up. She was so light, it worried Shion.

"Come with me, I'll help get you cleaned up. " Shion offered. The girl looked at their joined hands as he began to lead her away, she nodded. "Then maybe we can get you back home hmm?" The girl jumped and yanked her hand from his and stepped away. Her eyes were starting to water up again. She shook her head and looked like she really wanted to yell at him for sugesting such a thing.

In response, Shion reached out and took her hand gently back into his, "Alright then we won't do the latter." and he began to lead her to his house. She looked up at him, somewhat confused by his lack of rebellion. Shion smiled and asked, "So what is your name?" The girls face saddened and she looked at the ground. Shion took this as a hint and decided not to press the matter. He figured that he might find out sooner or later. Her arms were visibly bruised and her legs were covered with scratches.

Why had those men been following her? She didn't seem like such a threat that she needed to be tackled. She was warm and soft. He could see that she was timid and scared. She wasn't a child, though she had many features that showed youth. She stumbled, but Shion gripped her hand tighter and held her up so she wouldn't fall. She was weak. Shion never let go of her hand the rest of the way to his home. When he got to his house the girl looked at him, then back to the house as they entered through the front door.

"My mother is ill and asleep, please do not make too much noise." Shion whispered and led her to his room. Once in his room he let go of her hand, "i'll be right back, I'm going to go get the first aid." She sat on his bed and looked around the room. Shion left the room and went to the bathroom. The first aid kit was under the sink. It had never been used so he assumed that all the neccessairy items were in it. He turned and went back to his room. When he opened the door, the girl was sitting at his desk writing.

After a moment she looked at him and picked up the paper. She stood up and handed the paper to him. Shion took it and read it aloud.

"My name is Kotori. I'm 18 and I want to thank you for saving me. Unfortunately I have nothing of value to offer to you. I cannot speak. I don't even know sign language." Shion looked down at her and said, "Are you alright? Were you born a mute?" Kotori shook her head and took the paper back and wrote. She handed it back to him after a few minutes of scribbling and once more Shion read aloud.

"I'll be okay...I just cannot go home, nor do I want to. And no, I was not born a mute. I've been unable to speak for only the past month." Shion looked at her concerned, he wanted to ask her more, but felt it was not his place to do so. Instead of questioning her more, he said, "My name is Shion, I'm 19. Err...that's it." He didnt want to go into too much "chatting" tonight. He hardly knew her and no doubt she had had a long day.

Kotori sighed, she was exhousted, but she wasn't sure what to do now that she was with Shion. He seemed nice enough. She looked at him for a moment and wished that she could speak, that he could hear her voice. The past month for her had been a living hell. Her father had cut out her larynx so she couldn't even really make the slightest of noises other than breathing. She had recently recovered and the reason for her missing voice was so that she could not speak out or tell others the corruption of her own family. No one would believe her. She stared at the floor. Kotori didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure where she would go from here and she felt bad for burdening this young man. His mother was ill. She was sure the last thing he needed was to have an emotionally exhousted girl to take care of as well.

Shion bent down next to her and moved his hands over to her legs. He pulled out a damp cloth and began to wipe the dirt from her legs so that he could tend to the cuts. Kotori seemed unsure about his touch at first, but after a little bit she relaxed a little more and simply watched him. She opened her mouth to speak, feeling like it was a good moment to say thank you again, but realizing that nothing would come out she closed her mouth and looked away, trying not to cry.

Shion looked up at her and saw the tears, he frowned, "Sorry." he said gently.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. Kotori looked down at him as she wiped the tears away and shook her head. Shion just watched her for a moment before he smiled, "I don't have work or school tomorrow, would you like to go to the library with me so we can get a head start on this sign language buisness?"

Kotori smiled, hers weaker than his but she nodded resolutely. Shion nodded before turning his attention back to her wounds. He put ointment on them and then wrapped her legs up. He then stood up and closed the first aid box.

"All done." he told her.


	2. Chapter 2: Library?

Shion left his bedroom to go take a shower. Kotori had fallen asleep on his bed, she'd been exhousted and he would have suggested that she take a shower had she not been so worn out. He still did not know what had happened to her. She seemed so innocent. He knew that he didn't need this kind of complication in his life, especially with his mother and between the stress of school and work, but he couldn't turn her away.

Shion walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He thought about whether or not to lock the door but after a short moment he decided against it and left the door unlocked. He then turned towards the tub and began to strip down. As he removed his clothes and turned on the water as an unwelcome thought came to mind. Kotori was rather beautiful, and under the thin fabric she wore, there was a beautiful body. Shion cursed at the part of him that was definitely male as he stepped into the shower. He did not need to have such thoughts on his mind. He sighed, he had more pressing issues to focus on…like his homework.

His shower was short. He washed his hair and body then got out. He shaved at the sink and pulled a towel around his hips. He then walked out the door and headed back to his room. He pushed the door open gently as he walked in. Kotori wasn't on the bed. Looking around the room didn't prove helpful either, until he heard her sniff. He followed the sound until he was next to his window. She was between his window and his desk crying. Forgetting his state of attire he got down to his knees before her and gently put one hand on the top of her foot. Kotori felt the contact and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sight would be burned into his memory forever. She was a mess, emotionally and physically. Someone had done things to this girl that he could only imagine. Her entire body was trembling. Shion moved his arms around her and pulled her up onto her knees. He pulled he so that she was against him, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in what he despirately hoped was a comforting embrace.

Kotori began to relax almost immediately. The fact that she did proved to Shion that she was innocent. If she had been sexually abused or anything of the sort she would have been frightened of him, she was calmed instead. It was a relief to him, it made things that much less complicated. She leaned on him and he had to move to sit on his bottom, he moved her so she could sit in his lap. He prayed that his towel remained in tact. Kotori didn't even seem to notice. She had closed her eyes and was obviously falling asleep again. Shion sighed a little, he did need to get his homework done…but he didn't want to leave Kotori. He decided to wait until she was asleep before moving her back to his bed, he could then go to his desk and do his work.

It wasn't long before Kotori was out. He slowly picked her up and stood up. Shion walked over to his bed and laid her down, pulling the covers over her and pushing the hair away from her face. He pulled out clean clothes and changed quickly. He wore jeans and a grey t-shirt with a pair of socks to keep his feet warm. He sat down at his desk. Shion opened his textbook and pulled out some paper before starting his work. He paused only once to check on his mother and to give her medicine.

Shion felt himself falling asleep as he was reading his textbook. He sighed and shook his head. However, that wasn't enough to keep him awake as he felt himself dosing off once more. His head fell forward and rested on his book, his eyes closed in exhoustion. A short nap he told himself, then he would finish reading. Shion had rested for about ten minutes when he felt a hand touch his shoulder gingerly. He groaned and rolled his shoulders as he lifted his head. He looked up and saw Kotori, she look like she'd woken up not too long ago. She was looking at him with a particularly soft expression and he wasn't sure what it meant. He hadn't knownher long enough at all to read her expressions.

Kotori smiled a little, though it looked like she was suddenly a little embarassed. She moved her hand down and took his. She then motioned for him to get up. Shion was pretty exhousted, but at the moment more curious as to what Kotori was up to. So he got up. She smiled in approval and then pointed to the bed with her free hand. She released his hand and moved behind him to push him to the bed. Shion had to laugh at that. She was putting him to bed. It was kind of cute. He nodded and laid down on his back. Shion rested for a moment before looking back to Kotori to see that she was standing at the foot of the bed watching him. Shion patted the area on the bed next to him, "There's room for us both. I promise I won't do anything." He said. Kotori seemed to relax somewhat at that and moved over to the other side of the bed. She crawled in and laid down on her side, so that her back was facing him. Shion was out like a light in an instant.

The next morning Shion woke up feeling warm and refreshed. He didn't need to even open his eyes to know that it was Kotori who was next to him. He felt strange. He had never reacted to a woman like this. Shion knew himself well enough to know that even in this situation he would be uncomfortable with a girl in his bed, but oddly, he felt entirely at ease. It was this calm feeling that made Shion uncomfortable. Kotori was still lying away from him, just as he had last seen her the night before. He remembered that he had promised to take her to the library today. She was still in her tattered sundress. He sighed and sat up, he didn't really have clothes for her. Perhaps…he bit his lip, not really sure that he wanted to offer her this thought. He shook his head, perhaps she could wear one of my mothers old dresses. With that he stood up and went to his mothers room. He smiled broadly when he saw that she was awake. "Goodmorning beautiful." He said. His mother laughed lightly, "Oh my dear baby boy." Shion sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. The woman in bed watched him tenderly before answering as she did everytime he asked, "I feel as free as a dove and as proud as a lion." Shion rolled his eyes and his mother smiled more at the way he had to force it. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" she asked. Shion watched her for a moment. He moved his hand down to hold hers and kissed her fingers, "This is going to sound worse than it is, but…" His mother interrupted him chuckling, "oh dear." Shion smirked.

"There is a girl here, and…she needs clothes. Her's are…inappropriate and she doesn't have anything to change into so I was wondering if she could perhaps wear one of your old sundresses." Shion said nervously. His mother watched him for a moment before asking, "A girl here?" Shion nodded. "Her clothing is inappropriate?" Shion once more nodded. "What's going on?" Shion bowed his head in defeat. "I don't wish to trouble you mo-" she cut him off, "Shion, you aren't troubling me. Goodness-" her gaze shifted for a moment to the door before turning back to Shion. But before she knew it she did a double take of the figure in the door and sat up, much to Shion's dismay and utter horror. "Mother! You need to lie back down." He said urgently, worried about his mothers health to no end.

She pulled her hand from Shion and put both hands to her mouth, "Oh my lord." She said staring at the girl in the doorway. Shion turned his focus away from his ill mother to the door to see Kotori standing there. "That's her mom. She's mute, but shes nice." His mother was frozen in place. Shion felt red lights going off. "Mom?" he asked, his mother didn't look away from Kotori. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, looking to Kotori and then his mother again. Kotori looked confused, as well as a little…guilty? Shion shook his head.

His mother pointed to Kotori, "I've dreamt about you." Kotori took a step back and Shion's head stapped in the direction of Kotori. "What's going on here?" he said, voice calm but demanding. He heard his mother sigh.

"Such beautiful dreams you showed me. I remember them. But…" his mothers voice dropped, "you were always so unhappy…even when surrounded by such beauty." His mother sounded as if she were reliving the dream. He looked back to his mother, more concerned about her for the moment. "And you sang such sad songs, but oh what a wonderful voice you had. And…" His mother blinked and the clouds in her eyes disappeared as she looked at Kotori as if seeing beyond what she was shown in her dreams. "You were bethrothed. You were engaged to…a monster. A terrible man who only hurt you." His mother looked as if she were to cry. His gaze shifted to Kotori who looked at the ground. "And your father." Kotori's head snapped up and she shook her head vigirously, putting a finger to her mouth trying to tell his mother to stop, but nothing would phase the woman.

"With his bare hands he cut out your voice box. He kept you locked in your room or in the garden. He secluded you. And that's when you stumbled upon this gift. Why do I know this Kotori? Why did you show me these visions? Why?" his mother pleaded. Kotori shrugged, I thought I was going to die, I wanted to die. I thought maybe someone like you might relate. And…you had the most open mind. I was alone and…needed someone. You felt like a mother. was how Kotori replied, through images in the womans mind. Kotori sighed and turned away. She was mute…but she had a sort of telepathy that she had somehow developed or stumbled upon. She felt like a freak in every meaning of the word. Using the telepathy was the only way she could get out of her room.

"How long has this been going on mother?" Shion asked. His mother looked at him. She stroked his cheek, "It doesn't matter. She has a gentle soul, and she will be safe with you. I love you Shion, but I feel my time coming closer and closer, you need someone else to help keep you on your feet. After you help her back on hers." Shion tried to interrupt but his mother placed a finger to his lips, "Let her pick something out for herself." She smiled more, "You are my son Shion, I'm proud to call you that." With that she laid back down and closed her eyes. He sighed and stood up. He was so confused…and angry. He looked to Kotori who was biting her lip.

"We need to talk." He told her roughly and walked to her. Kotori looked startled. Shion grabbed her hand in his and pulled her behind him out to the back yard. He sighed, closing the door behind him as they stepped out onto the porch. He released her hand and paced for a moment before stopping to look at her, "What the hell just happened?" he asked. Kotori looked around herself, she was scared. Would Shion hate her forever now? She didn't want his hate.

Kotori honestly had no idea of what to do, Shion was so angry with her, she could feel it. She flinched at the tone in his voice and moved away from him, pulling her hand free of his. She never thought the woman she had shown her dreams to would end up being his mother. It was odd how fate worked in such ways. She looked over to Shion who was glaring at her angrily, but most prominent was his confusion and…hurt that his mother had been involoved. He was fiercely protective of the woman and the thought warmed her heart, she owed him an explanation.

There was only one problem…she wasn't sure how much she should explain. This man had saved her, should she show him everything. Deep down she felt she could truly trust him, but she didn't want to burden him like that. She wrung her fingers together trying to debate what to do.

Shion saw her struggle and calmed somewhat.

"Kotori…" he said gently. She turned to face him once more. She was biting her lower lip in contemplation and Shion had to smile at the expression on her face.

"Just…" he sighed, "Just don't do anything to hurt her. I won't be able to handle anyone hurting her in any way." He told her seriously. Kotori tensed, her eyes narrow.

Before Kotori knew what she was doing she spoke to him telepathically.

What kind of person do you take me for? I'm not like my father and fiance! I don't hurt people to gain pleasure or power! When she spoke images were thrown into his mind, she could stop none of them. I can't believe you- she cut herself off, her eyes widening as she realized what she had just done. She looked away.

What have I just done? I didn't want him to know how much of a freak I am. I'm vulnerable now. He'll kick me out, push me away. Oh God, where am I going to go? Shion heard her still, but she didn't seem to know that there was still a sort of…connection. These were her thoughts he figured immediately as they were not complete with images, he just heard her voice in his mind, and his mother had been correct, she had a beautiful voice, even when in dread of bad things to come.

"Why did your father take away your ability to speak?" Shion asked almost casually. It was such a strange follow-up that Kotori looked up a little dazed at him. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

Isn't he going to be angry with me? Why would anyone care about what my father did? I hate him! Gods I don't want to think about it. My heart is shaking, I feel it. And my hands are starting to tremble as well. He hated me Shion, is that what you want me to tell you? No…probably not. I can't tell you that. I don't want your pity…only your comfort. I feel so safe when I'm with you. Uh oh…he's giving me that look again, like he can see right through me. Am I that easy to read? Kotori thought flustered.

"No…you're not that easy to read, though you are far from difficult to read. You do pretty much display every emotion you're feeling clearly on your face though." Shion said gently. Kotori looked at him extreemely confused.

What's going on here? she thought flabbergasted. She saw Shion smile gently.

"For some reason…I can hear your thoughts." He said easily.

Well he's certainly acting rather calm about all this. I'm glad in a way, he's not kicking me out. Wait a m inute…if he can hear my thoughts, then answer this; What color sundress do you think I would look cutest in?

Shion chuckled a little but replied, "Yellow and Blue."

You can still hear my thoughts? she asked warily in thought.

"Yes I can. I apologize if I'm intruding on your personal space, but I can hear everything. It's sort of nice to hear your voice, even though it's not really hearing it as much as feeling it." He replied.

It doesn't hurt does it? she asked.

Shion shook his head and started to usher her back inside, "No, I'm fine. Now lets find you something nice to wear to the library." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3: Crazah!

Shion sighed as the bell rang, singaling that his final class of the day had ended. He heard the chair behind him groan as it was pushed back against the floor, it's occupant still seated. Shion turned in his own chair to look back. Eric was grinning smugly at him as usual. Shion wasn't even really sure himself as to why he and Eric seemed to be friends, logic told him that they weren't alike in any way. Eric loved to go to parties and his most common topic for small talk was women. Shion sighed and raised an eyebrow, he had seen this particular look far too many times.

"What?" Shion asked, not really sure if he wanted the answer.

He watched as Eric tried not to laugh at the annoyance Shion gracefully hid in his voice. Eric leaned over his desk to speak more privately, though almost all the students were gone and the teacher had been the first one out the door.

"Are you going to the winter formal?" he asked, almost as if he knew the answer. It was true that he didn't know the answer, but he definately knew what the answer would PROBABLY be. Shion rolled his eyes and stood up.

"No." he said swiftly, "I've got too many things to worry about without adding that to my list."

Eric stood up as well, grabbing his bookbag in the same motion, his features sombered as he said, "Listen, it's been almost seven months since your mothers..." he trailed off, knowing that acutally saying anything would send Shion deeper into the depression he had been living in since his mothers fairly recent passing. Shion sighed, knowing what Eric was talking about, he looked a little frustrated when he looked at Eric and said, "So? I've never gone to those, why would I start now?"

At that Eric smiled a little, "Well you see, you need to lighten up, get out there...I know you don't know the meaning of fun but you could pretend to understand. There's a whole 'nother world out there and you can't even see it. If you haven't been going becuase you don't have a date or something then that can easily be arranged since just about ALL my girlfriends think you're the cutest thing since sliced bread." Shion's brow raised at that, a small smile tugged at his lips.

Eric rolled his shoulders and started to the door, "The formal is tomorrow night, and it's a FORMAL, so dress appropriately." he finished and walked out.

Shion sighed, Eric was right, though he hated to admit it. Shion headed home, knowing that a bright smile awaited him there. The thought of Kotori cooking dinner brought a full smile to his lips as he walked down the darkened streets. She never seemed to like him walking home so late, but there was little that could be done about that. As he thought about her, he remembered how he had found out about her ability. She could speak with him...in a way. In his mind, her voice was soothing and he found comfort in that. He couldn't speak back, but at least she could express herself to him without too much trouble. She didn't do it often, he supposed she probably figured that it freaked him out or something, which would be ridiculous, but he couldn't tell her that, she'd be embarassed.

He unlocked the door to the house and walked in. He had insisted that she lock the door when she was there by herself, if not for herself than for his peace of mind.

"I'm home!" he called out as he headed to the kitchen. He heard pots hitting the counter and a lot of rummaging. He was almost to the kitchen when a flour covered Kotori ran out looking...mortified? Shion tilted his head to the side in curiousity, trying to express his confusion through body language. Kotori seemed to understand as her face relaxed. She signed to him 'It's nothing.' She turned to walk back to the kitchen but looked over her shoulder once more before entering as she spoke to his mind _Don't come in the kitchen._

"Why not?" he asked, still really confused by her behavior. He heard a pan clang as if it had hit the floor and then a loud 'thwack' as something heavier hit. "Kotori?" he jumped at the sound. It sounded like she had fallen. He rushed to the kitchen to see her sitting on the floor, looking ready to pout as she rubbed her head. He looked from her to the pan next to her, a small stand was in front of the sink and it appeared as if she had used it in an attempt to pull the pan from the cupbord above the sink. He sighed and looked back down to her. He held his hand out to her in a show to help her up. She frowned and reached to take his hand. He pulled her up gently and said, "You know that wouldn't have happened had you let me just help you. What are you doing anyways?"

Kotori hung her head and signed to him 'birthday'. Shion gave her an odd look, "My birthday isn't until March Kotori, I thought you knew that." he said confused. Kotori huffed and lifted her head to glare at him. Shion winced at the look, knowing what it meant he said, "Of course it's not always about me." Kotori sighed in resignation and sat down gently in one of the cushioned kitchen chairs. Shion knelt down in front of her and sighed, "I didn't know that today was your birthday Kotori. I'm sorry, but I know of a way to make it up to you...if you like."

Kotori looked at him curious and obviously interested in what he had to say. He smiled inwardly that she was so expressive. He decided to remain knelt until he knew if he was forgiven or not.

"My school has a winter formal every year, and ours is actually tomorrow night. I wasn't planning on going, but I will, if you were to accompany me." he smiled attractively at her. He knew he had charm, it didn't take Eric telling him to realize it, it was just that there was no one else that he would even consider going with. The bright smile he was rewarded with was worth it. Kotori left the chair and tackled him in a hug. He tried to remain upright, but it was unsuccessful as he fell backwards, cushioning Kotori's fall.

Kotori began to kiss him all across his face and he laughed, feeling like he had just given a dog the worlds biggest bone and was now being rewarded with a face full of kisses. Of course, he didn't mind if the dog were a woman, and minded even less if the woman was Kotori. He knew that they had some kind of special connection, some kind of deep chemistry that had brought them together. Kotori sighed in contentment before jumping off of him and signing the word 'dress'. She still used single words for questions since she had picked up learning sign language only shortly before he had. They were both quite good, but it was easier for her to sign single words, less time meant faster answers.

"You could wear the dress I bought you last Christmas, you've still never worn it and I haven't even seen it since the day I gave it to you." he said, his voice underlined with hurt, which Kotori picked up on. She signed, 'There was nowhere appropriate to wear it and I didn't want to ruin it. Tomorrow seems like the perfect time to wear it. I really love that dress, it suits me well.' Shion visibly relaxed as he stood up.


End file.
